Summer Rose Prelude to a rose queen
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Summer Rose is both a queen and an assassin, and she received news about the enemy preview/prelude to a future project of mine


"Goodnight mama" a young voice said as her mother pulled a warm blanket over her to keep the winter's chill from biting the small girl. The girl's mother kissed her forehead

"Goodnight my little princess" the mother said extinguishing the lantern that casted a warm glow making the room cooler by the silvery blue glow of the moonlit night as she watched her daughter nodd off into the light of obliviousness and dreams. Now the mother had work to do.

The mother was Summer Rose the queen of the Kingdom of Vale, gifted with the title Queen of the Rose, thanks to the rose motif she adopted. She walked to the other end of the palace where two guards stood outside a red door. She wanted to keep this a secret to her daughter young Princess Ruby; for this door signalled bloodshed of evil and injustice. Summer pulled out a hooked key and inserted it into a keyhole that was in the middle of an insignia, which was a triangle with a curved lower edge. With a series of small clicks the door opened and Summer stepped inside looking back to see if Ruby pulled one of her 'I'm not really asleep so I can see what you're up to' tricks. But on this night she didn't

"Close the doors" Summer ordered

"Yes ma'am" the guards said, as one of them handed Summer her key as the doors closed.

"Do you think the queen will be alright?" the left guard asked.

"You worry too much" the right guard said resuming their posts

On the other side of the door Queen Summer quickly disrobed as trenches of oil lit up to warm the white marble section that led almost underground. She placed her white cape in a hamper near the door before removing her other clothes as she placed her tan boots next to the hamper. Finally she placed her undergarments in there as well neatly folded. As soon as she walked off she sounded a bell indicating for the hamper to be collected while she went down further into the tunnel, changing texture from smooth white marble to gritty sandstone making it warmer then the upper layers. As she traversed the hall she came upon a door with the same insignia above it, entering it she saw the usual chamber she came to know and familiarise herself with over the years.

"nothing is true, everything is permitted" she said bowing slight before heading over to an area of the underground chamber that held a white black and red outfit and a couple of chests of drawers and a vanity. Going over to on of the chests opening it Queen Summer withdrew a set of black winter underwear which gave her extra protection for her chest, next she opened another drawer pulling out a pair of dark red pants. a short grey leather skirt and two brown leather belts, next she pulled on a white long sleeved shirt and fastened it before pulling on a dark red corset that went from her bust to her waist and another skirt that went diagonally to her mid thigh. Finally she secured a white cape with a beaked hood to cover her face. After dressing she went over to the vanity and put her hair up in a high ponytail before pulling her hood over it.

She walked over to a weapon's rack and picked up a curved sword and a dagger before grabbing a pistol and putting it on the back of her belts while opening a pouch to drop in some smoke bombs. She quickly went to eth other end of the chamber and took the corridor that was behind the door, pausing once she got there to check her wrists

"I knew I forgot something" she said backtracking to the weapons' area and finding two dark red bracers with a contraption underneath them placing one on her right she put it on and made sure the brown leather straps were tightened before repeating the same with the other.

"That would have been bad, who knew that an assassin would forget their main weapons. Geez Old man Ironwood, would assassinate me just for that, or worse send me out there without them just to teach me a lesson. Even thought his a high master you think a queen would trump him huh?" she asked herself as she left the chamber.

Once outsiude she looked back at the palace which was flying her banner, a simple white banner with a red rose on it surrounded by a red boarder. This was the age of the Rose which was preceded by the age of the wraith named after the previous Ruler: King Shade Wraith the Phantom king. Summer succeeded him when she was just 17 leading to the age of the Rose and the Rose Monarchy; it was the first time an assassin held the throne. She progress into the forest where she would meet an old partner.

"You're late" a voice said

"You try putting a child to bed and make sure she stays there" Summer said as the figure, a hooded man wearing a long black coat with grey accents, a button up shirt belonging to the soldiers of the time, a red sash featuring the assassin's insignia grey jeans and knee length brown boots, this was Jethro Belladonna another assassin of the Kingdopm, and one of Summer's highest advisors.

"I'm sure she would have stayed, you just don't want to worry about her after all it's a parental thing" Jethro said standing up and stretching "Besides I do the same with my little Kitten" the two assassins soon made their way to an enemy outpost nearby

"This is it, a Faction's outpost here in my kingdom I'll not have it" Summer growled.

"So it seems, but before we attack, Summer I have grave news, the entire Vacuo branch of the Brotherhood went dark, now we don't know if it was the Faction or someone else. All we know is that the Bureaus were reduced to ash and the HQ was rubble. This could be the end of our order"

"It will not come to that, let's take the trees" Summer said nodding upwards

"You're suggesting that just because I'm a Cat Faunus arent you?" Jethro asked

'just get up here!" Summer snapped "Target?"

"One Schneider Lenshurr , the faction's main gun runner, he also has fingers in the trafficking and smuggling pies. Basically if we don't want it shipped as cargo he will" Jethro said

"Weaknesses?" Summer asked dodging a couple of patrols, before Jethro pulled on back and gave him a swipe across the guard's neck with a tomahawk before using the hidden blade to kill another guard while Summer slit a throat or two of the enemy's guard

"He's a bit of a lush" Jethro said grabbing a bayonet and dir3ecting it through a guard.

"What is his pick of poison?" Summer asked coming up to Schneider's tent

"The usual Rum, whiskey and some weird fermented Pineapple liqueur" Jethro said  
"So how we doing this?" Summer asked.

"Just get in and get out" Jethro said rolling over to the tent opening as Summer entered and pulled her pistol out and loaded it.

Schneider had just settled down with a glass of whiskey when he felt a pistol barrel to his neck. he trembled and placed the drink down

"I figured you would come for me, and I have no reason to convince you to spare me. But I do have this, papers from the leader of our faction" he said giving papers to Summer who took it and stuffed it in a pouch "And also the leader is doing to leave he's going to leave the main headquarters soon, I don't have an exact date but it will be the downfall of your order"

"Rest in peace" Summer said slicing his throat and left him "Bastard"

"This could be useful" Jethro said reading the information "And with the leader of the faction coming to Vale could be dangerous"

"I'll prepare for it" Summer said leaving the tent before pausing and looking back "Will be by tomorrow?"

"Of course I will" Jethro said taking off in a different direction as Summer headed back to the palace.

Once Summer got back she changed out of her uniform before once again walking down the corridore before reaching the door and hamper. Pulling out the civilan undergarments she wore and a nightgown and a robe over top before walking out and closing the door.

"Are you okay your highness?" the right guard asked

"Simple mission" Summer said "Any noises?"

"All's quiet" the left guard

"Good" Summer said walking off. Once she past her daughter's room she went and check up on her. "Goodnight Ruby my precious jewel." she whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving, outside a white rose lost all its petal.


End file.
